Luntang Lantung
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: "Viktor sedang tersesat." "Apa?" "Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Hatinya Viktor sedang tersesat."/Romance/ #SEMEYUURIITUSEKSI. Mari lestarikan seme yuuri!


**Luntang Lantung**

"Tapi, Viktor..."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya memakai mantel. Pria asal Russia itu menoleh ke arah Yuuko, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis, hatinya menangis teriris. Satu embusan napas, pria bernama lengkap Nikiforov itu beranjak dari duduk, ia keluar dari Ice Castle dengan pakaian tebal pengusir dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Yuri! On Ice milik Mitsuro Kubo and Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 **This fiction, Kiyoharu Gouriki. Mine. Saya punya.**

 **#semeYuuriituseksi**

 **Fluff/Romance/Seme!Yuuri**

 **.**

Jalanan ramai penuh pejalan kaki kini menjadi kawan terbaik bagi Viktor. Bagaimana tidak? Kesepian pemuda itu pada malam natal kedunya di Jepang. Tanpa kawan, tanpa keluarga, tanpa orang yang terkasih. Sedih, begitu katanya pada Yuuko yang saat itu tengah membereskan sepatu skate di tempat pelatihannya.

Viktor tak masalah sebenarnya, menghabiskan malam natal sendirian di negara orang. Ia bisa berbahasa Jepang, kok. Tak perlu susah-susah menggunakan isyarat untuk minta makan pada penjaga kedai ramen atau apapun _street food_ di Jepang. Viktor sudah terbiasa. Namun bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi kesepian di malam natalnya yang kedua. Pemuda itu hanya sedang ... luntang-lantung.

Viktor merasa tak tahu harus kemana, meski ia yakin sekali yang ia inginkan adalah pulang ke rumah. Bukan datang ke taman kota untuk menyaksikan kembang api serta pohon natal yang diletakkan besar-besaran di tengah jalan.

Sekarang Viktor berdiri agak jauh dari pohon natal tersebut. Pandangannya lurus, seperti tengah menerawang. Napasnya mengembus berat. Seorang pria tak dikenal menghampirinya setelah itu. Mantel biru tuanya menyentuh ujung mantel abu-abu Viktor. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Pohon natalnya indah." Pemuda itu memulai.

Viktor mengangguk. "Iya." Pria Russia itu melirik dari ekor matanya. Seorang pria dengan surai hitam yang disisir rapi ke belakang berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua matanya fokus menatap gemerlap pohon natal yang dihiasi lampu-lampu dari balik kacamata minus. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Viktor. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah pohon natal.

"Ramai, tetapi terasa sendiri…" tuturnya tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan gemerlap pohon natal.

Viktor mengangguk dalam diamnya. Tak ada keinginan untuk sekadar membalas prolog dari pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"…Banyak kawan yang mengucapkan selamat natal padaku. Namun entah mengapa, seperti ada yang kurang."

Viktor lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Tidak kurang juga, sih … sebenarnya sudah tiga kali aku menghabiskan malam natal sendirian. Orang yang aku cintai … menikah dengan orang lain empat tahun yang lalu. Dan hari ini, tepat hari jadi mereka." Erangan mengikuti. "Argh … aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya saat itu, padahal kami sudah merencanakan pertunangan." Pemuda tanpa nama itu menghela napas di akhir.

Viktor mendengarkan cerita pemuda itu dengan seksama. Pria berkebangsaan Russia itu menelan ludahnya sekali. Tersenyum getir. "Terkadang, apa yang terlihat di luar tak sama seperti apa yang dirasakan dan pasti ada hati yang sedang dijaga dari balik senyuman."

Pemuda tanpa nama itu terkekeh, "Maka dari itu, kebohongan terbesar bagi manusia adalah dirinya sendiri."

Sontak, si rambut abu menoleh. Kerlingan penasaran dari matanya tak dapat lagi di sembunyikan. Dalam Viktor memperhatikan bentuk rahang tegap si pemuda. Kemudian satu kalimat keluar dari birai jambonnya, "Kenapa kau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Lawan bicaranya balik menatapnya. "Menceritakan apa?"

"Kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan itu." Mulut, Viktor. Saring terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan rajut. "Yuuri Katsuki."

Ditatapnya sejenak pemuda itu, sebelum mengambil uluran tangan dari sang pemuda. "Viktor Nikiforov," katanya, sembari membubuhkan senyum di belakang.

Uluran tangan dilepas, senyum masih tersungging. Yuuri memperhatikan Viktor sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Malam ini kita itu sama, Viktor-san." Alis lawan bicara terangkat sebelah, ucapan dilanjutkan, "Hati kita luntang-lantung tak tentu arah, menunggu Tuan yang baru bersinggah."

Viktor mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan pandang ke pohon natal yang sudah dipenuhi para _selebgram_ jejadian. "Omong kosong. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya. Malam sudah semakin malam, tinggal hitungan menit kembang api dikeluarkan. Hirup pikuk tawa serta canda para pengunjung memenuhi malam natal tahun ini.

Pemuda asal Jepang itu terkekeh melihat tanggapan Viktor. Ia ikut melihat ke arah depan. Kedua kakinya memilih untuk bermain-main—jinjit-turun-jinjit-turun. "Jaa … helaan napas besar serta kerut wajah kacau di malam natal itu hanya milik orang-orang yang hatinya sakit, Viktor-san."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menghampiriku? Ingin mengobati hatiku yang sakit?"

Dengusan geli menyapa. "Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu ya silakan."

"Cih."

Hening menyelimuti kemudian. Viktor masih menerka-nerka apa yang harus ia lakukan di rumah nanti. Serta Yuuri, tak ada angin tak ada apa loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Mungkin pemuda itu lelah. Mari berdoa untuk Yuuri.

"Wah, salju!" Pekikan Yuuri membuyarkan lamunan Viktor. Pria asal Russia itu sontak mendongak. Salju di malam natal seperti ini … apakah kebetulan? Dilihatnya Yuuri yang tampak bersemangat. Yang ditatap balik menatapnya pula setelah itu, senyum manis tersungging tak tahu diri. Viktor mendadak hatinya seperti ditusuk jarum. Pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Menoleh ke arah samping.

Kedua telapak tak terbalut sarung tangan perlahan terangkat untuk bersembunyi di balik kantong mantel abu-abu bermerek. Embusan napas menjadi sarang bagi molekul-molekul uap air. Tinggal hitungan detik angka 4 sudah digantikan angka 5. Viktor tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Uhhh.

"Lain kali pakai sarung tangan, Viktor-san." Sebuah tangan dengan kurang ajarnya meraih tangan kanan Viktor. Rasa hangat menyapa jemari Viktor yang seperti tengah membeku. Yuuri menggenggam tangan Viktor erat.

Viktor menunduk, hidungnya sudah merah, serta syal cokelatnya seperti tengah berusaha menutupi mulutnya. Yuuri terkekeh, kemudian menarik pemuda asal Russia itu kedalam pelukannya. Membungkus tubuh ramping Viktor dengan mantel birunya yang tebal.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api pertama dilucurkan.

"Selamat natal, Viktor…"

Viktor memerah, ia semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kau orang bodoh."

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **AKHERNYAA. KUBISA POST JUGAAK. WAAHH SALAM KENAL PENGHUNI FANDOM NGANU INIIIII. OHYAAA … MARI LESTARIKAN SEME YUURI. KUYY.**


End file.
